


a moment, darling

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Aristocats (1970)
Genre: F/F, Morning Routines, Rare Pairings, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Duchess and Lady adjust to each other's morning routine.





	a moment, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disney Femslash Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273351) by [Salmon_Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink). 



> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Lady and the Tramp' or 'The Aristocats'
> 
> Nor am I profiting off this.

Duchess startles the first time she slips from their bed. Lady creeps over kittens and now shifting feet. Of course, Jim Dear and Darling expect this: morning paper, coffee and donuts. This routine is still completely new for Duchess and the kittens. 

She peers over the bed a moment, arching her back as she leaps down. Her morning movements are slower; long stretches and tail curls with frequent pauses to groom. 

Halfway down the stairs, she pauses, giving her a look which means: give me a moment, darling. For her, the morning sunlight is more important than getting slippers and newspaper, and sometimes she joins her.


End file.
